La paradoja de Teseo
by PukitChan
Summary: Cuando se han remplazado todas las partes de un barco, ¿sigue siendo el mismo barco? Harry estaba seguro de que en cualquier universo, él hubiera tomado las mismas decisiones.
1. Capítulo 1

**Harry pertenece a J.K. y yo distorsiono su historia durante un ratito de diversión, solo eso. Nada de beneficios económicos de esto.**

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Título:** La paradoja de Teseo.

 **Resumen:** Cuando se han remplazado todas las partes de un barco, ¿sigue siendo el mismo barco?

 **Capítulos:** 1/7

 **Género:** Angst/Drama

 **Advertencias:** AU/Travel Time (¿?)/Dark!Harry (¿Harry!Sly?)/Slash (ligero). Esta historia contiene un montón de escenas extrañas, una trama enredada, cosas confusas, que podrían causarte un montón de traumas y dolores de cabeza. Si estás listo para eso… ¡Bienvenido! Sino, ¡huye cuanto antes! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gaheller Saberhagen!**

 **Espero que muchos gatos y T-Rex bailen contigo sobre sangre de vírgenes este día xD**

* * *

 **La paradoja de Teseo**

Por:

PukitChan

 _«Si os sentís devastado y deseáis caer en el más profundo de los sueños,_

 _llamadme dos veces y ocuparé vuestro lugar._

 _Así podréis abandonar la realidad y cambiarla por otra similar._

 _Si vuestro corazón no es lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar a aquella crueldad, no os preocupéis._

 _La próxima vez que despertéis, mirad y acercaos a este nuevo mundo._

 _Si teméis por cometer un error, no os inquietéis, porque esto es un sueño._

 _Pero cuál lado es más hermoso que el otro_

 _…será vuestra elección»._

El amante de Alice

•

 **Capítulo 1**

 _01 de septiembre de 1995_

A medida que las hermosas casas veraniegas iban desapareciendo, dejando tras de sí innumerables kilómetros de verdes y solitarios campos, el tren parecía aumentar su velocidad. A Harry aquel paisaje le hubiera impresionado si no estuviera tan aburrido de él y de todo lo que observaba cada vez que abordaba el Expreso de Hogwarts. Además, como si alguno de los profesores se hubiera propuesto a matarlo de hastío, ese año también era prefecto. Y aunque sabía muy bien que eso le ayudaría ante cualquier inesperada situación que pudiera ocurrirle durante los siguientes meses, no se trataba de un cargo que le entusiasmara o interesara particularmente.

—No me estás escuchando.

Harry giró su rostro hacia la derecha, y una leve y falsa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al percatarse de la expresión indignada de Pansy. Si estuvieran en la sala común de Slytherin, Harry la hubiera molestado diciéndole cuántas arrugas le saldrían si seguía frunciendo su frente de esa manera, pero en ese momento no estaban allí, sino en estúpido vagón de los prefectos, así que solo se limitó a acomodarse con cuidado las gafas y murmurar:

—Estabas hablándome de tu tío, y su cargo en el Wizengamont.

Pansy apretó sus labios, convencida de que Harry en verdad no estaba oyendo su conversación, pese a lo importante que era. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para reprochárselo nuevamente, porque en ese instante los últimos prefectos de aquel quinto año hicieron su aparición: los de Gryffindor.

Harry, imitando a los demás, también los miró a causa de su retraso. Al igual que todos los presentes en el vagón, ellos llevaban una placa plateada en el que la letra _P_ estaba tallada. A Harry no le sorprendió descubrir que la prefecta de Gryffindor se trataba de esa chica sabihonda de cabello crespo, que siempre usaba el mismo tonillo monocorde al responder una pregunta con la precisión de un maldito diccionario. El chico, en cambio, sí le impresionó. ¿Por qué habían escogido como prefecto a Dean Thomas? Era un _sangre sucia,_ maldición. Inclusive Longbottom, con toda su estupidez andante, hubiera sido un candidato más viable.

—No puedo creer que alguien los haya escogido —musitó Pansy, sonriéndole sardónica mientras el Premio Anual de Hufflepuff, un tal _Michael Algo_ , anunciaba los deberes que tenían como prefectos, luego de comprobar por tercera vez que estaban reunidos.

—…y la última ronda, antes de llegar a Hogwarts, le corresponde a Slytherin —dijo Michael, mirando en su dirección, por lo que Harry fingió que estaba escuchándolo con atención—. Es común que en ese momento algunos alumnos estén intercambiando objetos que están prohibidos por las reglas. También deben recordarles, sobre todo a los de primer año, que tienen que cambiar su ropa por el uniforme escolar. Por ahora, esas serán sus obligaciones.

Hubo un murmullo general de aceptación mientras Michael continuaba hablando sobre la importancia de ser prefectos, aunque solo fuese la chica de Gryffindor quien estaba prestándole verdadera atención. Los demás, como Harry pudo notar gracias al reflejo del vidrio, estaban más interesados en darles órdenes a otros que en saber quiénes habían sido los más destacados estudiantes de la historia.

 _No importa de quién se trate_ , pensó Harry con satisfacción. _Al final, todos disfrutan del poder y de lo que pueden hacer con él._

Cuando finalmente Michael decidió terminar aquella reunión, Harry decidió no quedarse en ese vagón. Se incorporó y salió tan pronto como pudo hacerlo, fastidiado por una responsabilidad que él no quería tomar. Sin embargo, en su prisa por huir de ello, terminó chocando con un muchacho pelirrojo más alto que él. Harry, sin dejarse intimidar, lanzó una fría mirada hacia Weasley, quien frunció su ceño y se sonrojó, logrando que sus pecas fueran pequeñas y ridículas lucecitas de Navidad en su rostro. No era necesario humillarlo; el pelirrojo se había avergonzado a sí mismo tan solo con eso.

—Tienes ojos. Deberías usarlos por una vez en tu vida —masculló Harry, continuando su camino porque sabía que Weasley era de un temperamento volátil y él no tenía deseos de inmiscuirse en una absurda pelea. Al pelirrojo lo recordaba de su primer viaje en el tren, pero no habían llegado a intercambiar nada más allá de sus respectivos nombres. La forma en la que ese pelirrojo había mirado la cicatriz de su frente (con la boca abierta y fallando miserablemente en sus intentos de ser discreto), le había recordado a Harry su posición en ese mundo.

«Una leyenda. Alguien a quien no podrán humillar jamás».

Y tenía razón. Su paso por el mundo mágico había causado revuelo y controversias. No obstante, de alguna manera había logrado que las cosas siempre se inclinaran a su favor. Desde el día en el que escuchó aquel monólogo donde le habían dicho la importancia de las familias y el conocimiento de una sociedad escondida por los ojos de aquellos que no lo comprenderían, Harry supo que ese era su lugar. Por fin sabía por qué las piezas del rompecabezas de su vida parecían no encajar: porque durante muchos años había estado ordenando las incorrectas; las que sus tíos le habían forzado a tomar.

Harry detuvo sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que sus pasos lo hicieron frente a uno de los compartimentos. Dentro, un muchacho leía, con una notoria expresión de aburrimiento, una larga carta que alguien debió mandar junto con la pequeña caja atiborrada de caramelos. En el asiento delantero estaban dos lechuzas en sus respectivas jaulas: una blanca y otra gris que ya habían descubierto su presencia. Harry esbozó una sonrisa antes de entrar, y sin duda debió continuar dibujada en sus labios, porque cuando el otro levantó la vista, lo primero que murmuró fue:

—¿Por fin arrojaste a Pansy del tren?

Potter se rio por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimento. Durante unos segundos, permaneció de pie mirando con atención las facciones del otro. De cabello rubio, casi platinado, con unos ojos grises y esa cara puntiaguda que le daba un eterno porte de altivez, Draco Malfoy era, probablemente, el Slytherin de su curso que más discutía con Pansy. Los temas era irrelevantes; al parecer, lo único que querían demostrar era quién de ellos era el mejor. Para Harry siempre había sido difícil determinar si eran los mejores amigos o los peores enemigos. O tal vez ambos.

—Si hubiera ocurrido una situación así, la víctima sería yo, no ella —murmuró, optando por sentarse a un lado de Draco, pero teniendo mucho cuidado en no aplastar alguno de los dulces que estaban esparcidos por el asiento. Narcissa Malfoy era excelente escogiendo golosinas para su hijo, y él pensaba aprovecharse.

Draco bajó el pergamino. Al parecer, encontraba más interesante imaginarse a Pansy como una psicópata que el contenido de la carta. Una rápida mirada de soslayo, le permitió a Harry leer la pomposa firma de Lucius, el padre de Draco, que sin duda estaba informándole a su hijo los pormenores de los cambios que afectarían, de un modo u otro, a Hogwarts. Ya obtendría más adelante esa información.

—Te arrojaría del tren _solo_ para fastidiarme.

—¿Por qué tengo que morir para fastidiarte? —replicó divertido, tomando al azar uno de los caramelos y llevándolo a su boca. _Menta._ ¿Por qué los Malfoy adoraban ese sabor?

—Porque, evidentemente, no encontraría otra forma de hacerlo —exclamó, entornando los ojos con tanta gracia, que Harry se sintió tentado de apretarle su nariz para forzarlo a abrir su boca y hundirle uno de los dulces, solo para comprobar si inclusive así continuaba manteniendo esa expresión.

—Mi corazón salta de emoción por saberse tan querido —ironizó, logrando que Draco lo mirara enfadado, casi acusándolo de hacer trampa. Luego, tras unos instantes donde su rabia no pareció surtir efecto, resopló y se inclinó hacia Harry para depositar un breve beso en sus labios, que terminó con el graznido indignado de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, ante semejante espectáculo.

—Tu lechuza es demasiado celosa —masculló Draco, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el asiento, en una perfecta muestra de un berrinche infantil. Harry ignoró el comentario y comenzó a decirle dónde, _de verdad_ , había abandonado a Pansy: en el vagón de prefectos, rodeada de muchos Hufflepuff. Aquella mención mejoró el humor de Draco, así que Harry continuó indagando en lo que deseaba saber.

—¿Lucius ha mencionado algo interesante?

Draco desvió su mirada hacia la carta, realizando una mueca de la que Blaise se habría reído hasta el final de los tiempos. Aun así, asintió y frunció ligeramente su entrecejo.

—La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue asignada por el Ministerio; es un miembro del Wizengamot. Se llama Dolores Umbrige, pero no tendremos problemas con ella. Fue enviada a Hogwarts para desacreditar a Dumbledore.

Harry asintió, pensativo. Sabía que existían muchos rumores corriendo alrededor del regreso de Voldemort, propiciados en su mayoría por el director, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a la realidad ni a lo que Harry había descubierto aquella noche, en el cementerio donde los huesos de Tom Riddle descansaban.

—Si de esta forma consigo que Dumbledore aleje sus ojos de mí, entonces le daré la mejor de las bienvenidas a nuestra nueva profesora.

El resto del viaje continuó de esa manera. Gregory y Vincent aparecieron en el compartimiento atraídos por la regordeta bruja del carrito de los dulces, y más tarde, Millicent y una muy molesta Pansy llegaron allí. Al parecer, Pansy había pedido los suficientes refuerzos para obligar a Harry a cumplir sus deberes como prefecto, no porque a ella le interesara, sino porque se trataba de una venganza contra él por haberla abandonado; su orgullo no lo perdonaría fácilmente. A regañadientes, Harry aceptó cumplir con ello, aunque perdió algunos minutos más al cambiarse su ropa por el uniforme de la escuela, sonriendo de lado cuando Draco se acercó y acomodó su corbata de Slytherin en un acto que se había vuelto un hábito luego de tantos años.

—Espero que el sombrero seleccionador se ahorre su canción este año —murmuró sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en doblar y acomodar la tela—. Necesito dormir.

Pero, para desgracia de Draco, una vez que estuvieron dentro del castillo, el sombrero recitó una canción tan larga que Harry prefirió observar a los profesores presentes. No tardó demasiado en deducir quién era Dolores Umbridge y supuso, por su fea cara, la sonrisa fingida y los horrendos colores de su ropa, que era una de esas personas que no vacilaban cuando se trataba de dañar a alguien. Sin embargo, cuando ella interrumpió al director para dar un discurso aburrido, Harry la ignoró y recordó las imágenes de los caballos que había visto esa noche al abordar los carruajes. Y aunque estaba seguro de que no se trataban de alucinaciones, prefería no comentarlo hasta que tuviera una base firme sobre la cual colocarse.

—Parece que _realmente_ quieren retirar a Dumbledore este año —murmuró una voz a su lado. Harry volteó hacia Theodore Nott, quien parecía ser el único que estaba prestándole atención al discurso de Umbridge, porque Draco estaba conteniendo un bostezo mientras que Blaise, enfrente de ellos, no paraba de intercambiar palabras con Daphne.

—No creo que su renuncia afecte a tantos como creen —replicó Harry. Theo y él nunca habían sido cercanos; en realidad, se podría decir que la única conexión que tenían era gracias a Draco, pero eso no le impedía hablar con él. Si existía alguien con quien podías mantener una conversación inteligente, ese era Nott.

—¿Tú crees eso, Harry? —cuestionó mirándolo, aunque sus ojos al igual que su rostro, no expresaran nada más que absoluta neutralidad—. Es interesante la opinión que tienes de alguien que, a pesar de tus decisiones, te ha ayudado.

—Simple interés —contestó desdeñosamente. Theo permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, como si quisiera agregar algo, pero al final decidió girar su rostro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Mirándolo de reojo, Harry pensó en cuán feliz hubiera sido si la insignia de prefecto hubiera caído en las manos de Theo; al menos así se habría evitado el rencor de Pansy y la absurda responsabilidad de guiar a los de primero a la sala común de Slytherin. A Harry, por supuesto, le agradaba el poder y mandar a otros, pero él sabía que estaba destinado para algo más grande que una absurda placa de prefecto.

Los primeros días de su quinto año en Hogwarts transcurrieron sin grandes sobresaltos. Las clases eran tan aburridas como las recordaba, pero la presencia de Dolores hacía que las cosas fuesen un poco más interesantes. La mujer se había acercado a Harry y Draco la tercera mañana del curso con una evidente falta de casualidad, y les sonrió con algo que pretendía ser ternura.

—He escuchado mucho de ustedes, señores Potter y Malfoy —musitó, entrelazando sus manos sobre su gran estómago rosado—. Y estoy ansiosa por tenerlos como estudiantes en mi clase.

Harry no se inmutó. Había visto el actuar de esa profesora lo suficiente para entender a qué se refería: no solo estaba poniendo a prueba las palabras de Dumbledore, sino que estaba allí también para vigilarlo; para descubrir si algún día se convertiría en una amenaza para el Ministerio de Magia. Y por supuesto que sí era alguien peligroso. Harry sonrió con la misma falsedad que la profesora y contestó, antes de que Draco entornara los ojos por el tono de voz de aquella exasperante y ridícula mujer.

—Y nosotros de estudiar con usted. El padre de Draco cree fervientemente en la importancia del progreso en Hogwarts. Sus ideas no son tan diferentes a las del Ministerio, profesora.

—Además, no se trata solo de mi padre —corroboró el rubio con suficiencia—. Muchas familias con las que nos relacionamos, nos apoyan completamente. Harry, ¿dijiste que el tío de Pansy Parkinson quiere aumentar los castigos hacia los que _pretenden ser_ como nosotros?

La bruja entrecerró sus ojos y la sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció. Aun así, Harry pensó que probablemente esa era la expresión más sincera que había visto reflejándose en ella, por lo que terminó asintiendo sin apartar su mirada.

—Tal vez encuentre interesantes las ideas del señor Parkinson, profesora —dijo, afilando sus palabras mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de Draco, para indicarle que debían continuar con su camino—. Si nos disculpa, tenemos clase con el profesor Snape, y no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

Dignos, ambos retomaron su caminata hacia las mazmorras. Draco le sonrió de lado, orgulloso de su actitud cuando ambos se abrieron paso en el salón, donde la mayoría de los Gryffindor con quienes compartían clase ya estaban sentados. Harry y Draco caminaron hacia el asiento delantero que nadie solía tomar porque era el más cercano a Snape. Harry se aseguró que Longbottom estuviera en el último asiento a lado de Weasley, para no tener que presenciar ninguna tragedia con algún caldero. Si bien él no era uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, la presencia de Draco a su lado solía encubrirlo. Además, Snape siempre fingía ignorarlos cuando el rubio le ayudaba a cortar los ingredientes.

—Si fuese de Gryffindor, me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace —masculló Harry, buscando su libro de pócimas. A su lado, Draco resopló, cansado de escuchar la misma perorata cada clase.

—Si te odia lo disimula bastante bien —contestó, mirando al interior de su caldero, solo para asegurarse de que este no tuviera algún ingrediente olvidado—. Y no hables de ti mismo siendo un Gryffindor, el solo pensarlo me da asco.

Pero él estaba seguro de que Snape, de alguna manera, lo odiaba. Harry prefería que lo odiaran y expresaran abiertamente, a escuchar los insultos a medias sobre su padre («Eres aún peor que él») y las miradas que se debatían entre la rabia, la decepción y la incredulidad. Era como si Snape hubiera estado esperando de él otra cosa, _algo…_ algo que lo hiciera diferente de alguna forma, como si estuviera gruñendo porque Harry manifestara un rasgo en su personalidad que no poseía.

¿Si él hubiera sido miembro de Gryffindor, como su padre, las cosas hubiesen sido de manera distinta?

 _Menuda estupidez_ , pensó, _jamás me habría sentido cómodo actuando como uno de ellos. Ni siendo amigo de uno de ellos._

Aun así, aquel pensamiento se instaló en su mente, en un rincón detrás de sus sueños muertos.

* * *

Su ronda nocturna había sido innecesariamente larga. Harry de verdad tenía que reconsiderar eso de fastidiar a Pansy, porque se trataba de una mujer sumamente vengativa. Durante dos horas, ella se dedicó a hacerlo caminar por los pasillos más extraños del castillo mientras hablaba sobre cualquier tema que le pareciera absurdo y poco interesante. Harry se vio obligado a prestarle atención, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, ella continuaría molestándolo de esa manera durante todo el curso. Y él no tenía tanta paciencia. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía paciencia.

Potter se hundió en su sillón favorito en la sala común de Slytherin, escuchando el fuego crepitar mientras el calamar gigante decidía dormir cerca de ellos. A esas horas el lugar estaba vacío, así que vagamente se preguntó si Draco aún estaría despierto. Bueno, daba lo mismo. Si no lo estaba, él lo obligaría a levantarse, porque esa noche se sentía tan frustrado que necesitaba algo más que desquitar su rabia contra la almohada. Además, Draco no se quejaría de ello. Habían pasado todas las vacaciones sin verse, y estaba seguro de que él también querría divertirse esa noche.

Animado por la idea, Harry se incorporó tan rápido que sintió un ligero piquete en su pierna. No recordaba que traía el trozo de un espejo envuelto en una tela verde hasta que lo extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica.

 _Sirius._ Su padrino le había obsequiado aquel objeto, aunque no entendía para qué. En su opinión, era una peligrosa arma, y él le habría encontrado otra utilidad si tuviera ambos trozos. Su padrino estaba vivo, ¿no? ¿Qué más quería entonces?

Harry cerró sus dedos alrededor del espejo y se contempló. Sin embargo, por un instante, no reconoció su propio reflejo: tenía el mismo cabello, la misma piel y hasta la ridícula cicatriz en su frente, pero parecía alguien completamente distinto. El _Harry_ que lo estaba observando, con unos ojos verdes más cálidos y atormentados, parecían ser diferentes a los que esa mañana había visto reflejado en las pupilas de Draco. Cerró los ojos, intentando decirse que era probablemente un efecto del cansancio, pero al volver a abrirlos, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su reflejo ya no imitaba sus actos: había comenzado a actuar por su propia cuenta, moviéndose, frunciendo su ceño y hasta luciendo tan sorprendido como él, pero siendo distinto. Luego, el reflejo de una sala común con adornos rojos y dorados le hizo soltar el espejo y mirar hacia atrás, buscando desesperadamente una explicación a ello. Estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, no tenía por qué haber nada de Gryffindor allí, y aun así…

Inspiró hondo. ¿Qué idioteces estaba pensando? ¿De verdad se había asustado por una maldita imagen? Probablemente solo se trataba de su padrino y su estúpido sentido del humor….

Harry se agachó y sujetó una vez más el espejo, y entonces, durante un instante, se contempló usando la corbata de Gryffindor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Harry Potter… —murmuró.

Luego, oscuridad.

—Harry. ¡Harry! ¡Despierta, maldición, o llegaremos tarde!

El aludido gruñó. Había tenido un sueño extraño y él lo detestaba, porque solía ponerlo de mal humor. Además, ¿a dónde llegarían tarde? ¡Era media noche, por favor! ¿Se trataba de otra de las venganzas de Pansy?

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritó, con la voz enronquecida. Abrió los ojos y maldijo al que hubiera lanzado un maldito _lumos,_ porque en Slytherin nunca llegaba la luz con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo, antes de hechizar a Crabbe o a Goyle (seguramente habían sido esos idiotas), su cuerpo se paralizó cuando descubrió la mano gruesa de un muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso apoyada en su hombro. ¿Era Ron Weasley? ¿Qué demonios hacía Weasley allí, mirándolo como idiota?

—¿Estás bien, compañero? —preguntó con la voz pausada, para después añadir débilmente al mismo tiempo que palidecía—: Dime que no fue Quién-tú-sabes otra vez…

Pero Harry no comprendía que tenía que ver Voldemort en medio de esa extraña situación. Lo único que quería saber era una cosa, una maldita cosa.

—¿Dónde estoy?

El pecoso frunció aún más su ceño.

—¿Dónde más, Harry? En la torre de Gryffindor, por supuesto.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Harry, te sientes bien?

—Yo… yo soy de Slytherin.

 _¿Cómo sería si él, un completo Slytherin, hubiera terminado en Gryffindor?_

 _¿Las cosas en verdad serían diferentes?_

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola! :D Ey, ey... ¡Feliz cumple, **Gaheller**! Espero de verdad que lo estés pasando bien, y disculpa la tardanza. Vida muggle atravesando en el camino, pero aquí estoy, jejeje. ¡Ojalá disfrutes este primero capítulo y te guste cómo encaminaré la historia! :D Siento nervios, pero en serio he puesto mucho cariño en los siete capítulos que contendrá la historia. ¡Abrazos de cumpleaños y gatitos tiernos danzando para que venga el fin del mundo! Muajaja.

 **Sobre la historia:** ¡Hola a los lectores que decidan acompañarme en esta historia! Es un lío, está confusa, y hasta las advertencias me confunden a mí misma, JAJAJAJAJAJA. Pero espero que disfruten del ratito de lectura. Habrá slash ligero, y lo digo desde este momento para que no se me decepcionen si se animan a leer y no nos encontramos con escenas salvajes de Draco y Harry xD. ¡Gracias si, pese a este, deciden acompañarme por acá! :D ¡Abrazos!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la historia!**

¡Saludos, de parte de la escritora perdida, PukitChan!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Harry pertenece a J.K. y yo distorsiono su historia durante un ratito de diversión, solo eso. Nada de beneficios económicos de esto.**

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Título:** La paradoja de Teseo.

 **Resumen:** Cuando se han remplazado todas las partes de un barco, ¿sigue siendo el mismo barco?

 **Capítulos: 2** /7

 **Género:** Angst/Drama

 **Advertencias:** AU/Travel Time (¿?)/Dark!Harry (¿Harry!Sly?)/Slash (ligero). Esta historia contiene un montón de escenas extrañas, una trama enredada, cosas confusas, que podrían causarte un montón de traumas y dolores de cabeza. Si estás listo para eso… ¡Bienvenido! Sino, ¡huye cuanto antes! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **La paradoja de Teseo**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Enero del 2006_

Harry deslizó sus dedos por encima del paquete mal envuelto que Sirius le había dado durante las vacaciones Navidad. De acuerdo con su padrino, se trataba de algo importante que podría serle de mucha utilidad cuando más lo necesitara. Sin embargo, Harry se preguntaba si de verdad era una buena idea que lo tuviera. Con la creación del Ejército de Dumbledore, y Umbridge aplicando una especie de ley marcial en Hogwarts para vigilar cada uno de sus pasos, lo que sea que Sirius hubiera pensado con aquel obsequio parecía ser algo sumamente arriesgado. Harry no estaba exento de decisiones estúpidas, lo sabía, pero Sirius… _joder,_ Sirius era la única familia que le quedaba y no quería perderlo también.

No obstante, cuando esa tarde husmeó en su baúl para buscar otra túnica y halló el paquete, Harry sintió curiosidad. ¿Quizá debería abrirlo y determinar si su contenido en verdad valía el riesgo? Su padrino no era ningún estúpido, ¿cierto? No le mandaría nada mortal ni tan espantoso como los libros salvajes de Hagrid.

Harry observó a su alrededor, solo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en la habitación: Ron estaba con Ginny, Dean y Seamus en la biblioteca, y Neville debía estar abajo intentando cumplir decentemente los deberes que Snape les había mandado junto con Hermione. Malhumorado, Harry recordó al imbécil de Malfoy presumiendo la maldita poción que habían estado elaborando durante la clase de esa mañana. ¡Hermione también la había hecho bien! Y aun así, Snape solo le había otorgado puntos a Slytherin.

Motivado por el enfado que sus recuerdos le habían propiciado, Harry no se percató de que había empezado a desenvolver el paquete que tenía entre sus manos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la estúpida injusticia de Snape y su rencor inexplicable hacia los Gryffindor; hacia él en particular.

«—Si fuera estudiante de su casa —pensó, cada vez más irritado, mirando hacia el paquete que había resultado ser un espejo—, si estuviera en Slytherin, aunque fuera tan estúpido como Crabbe y Goyle, me daría cincuenta puntos en cada maldita clase».

Una semisonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Él, siendo un Slytherin? Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la vacilación que se había apoderado de él durante su segundo año continuaba desapareciendo: Harry no hubiera congeniado de ninguna manera con _esos_. Sus ideales eran absurdos, al igual que sus sentimientos de superioridad. Les gustaba humillar a otros, y Harry lo odiaba porque la vida le había enseñado lo que era la humillación desde que era un niño. Además, era la casa de los mortífagos. Harry simplemente no podía convivir con personas como Draco Malfoy.

Respirando hondo, Harry se tomó unos segundos para dejar de pensar en Slytherin. Lo que tenía entre sus manos en ese momento era mucho más importante que cualquier palabra del sombrero seleccionador. Lo que _de verdad_ necesitaba era averiguar por qué Sirius había decidido darle un espejo. Su inercia lo obligó a mirarse y durante un instante, el reflejo le devolvió la mirada triste de un adolescente, apenas un adulto, que había vivido demasiado a pesar de su edad. Además, la única cosa que le gustaba de sí mismo cuando era pequeño (su cicatriz), ahora era un constante recordatorio de su lucha contra Voldemort; como si con _El Profeta_ no fuera suficiente.

Estrujó su mente, pensando en las propiedades mágicas que podría tener un espejo. Intentó buscar alguna información casual mencionada por Hermione, pero no la halló, quizá porque nunca le habían gustado los espejos, especialmente desde la última vez que vio su reflejo en el de Oesed. No le gustaba mirarse y descubrir que estaba solo, porque eso solía terminar en una fiera lucha por no compadecerse a sí mismo. Ser la víctima no era su estilo; eso era para personas de Slytherin.

«—Pero, Harry —objetó una vocecita en su mente, que sonaba muy parecida a la del sombrero seleccionador susurrando palabras en su oído—, ¿acaso no fue esa tu primera opción? ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad?»

Y como si el espejo hubiera decidido responder a aquella interrogante, Harry dio un ligero respingo cuando descubrió que su reflejo era distinto: tenía una mirada aburrida y un aire de arrogancia y superioridad que solo había visto en personas como Lucius Malfoy. También, aunque portaba el uniforme escolar, se percató de un detalle que lo cambiaba todo: tenía el distintivo de Slytherin. La imagen se tornó extraña, y de pronto se encontró mirando una sala común distinta, pero que reconoció por su visita a ella durante su segundo año. Su mente comenzó a trabajar y se aferró al espejo con más fuerza: ¿quizás Sirius se lo había dado para que de alguna manera pudiera escuchar los planes que se tramaban entre las paredes de Slytherin? ¡Eso sería fantástico para el ED! De esa forma no tendrían que preocuparse por Umbridge.

El regreso de _su_ reflejo interrumpió la serie de planes que había comenzado a trazar en su mente, porque ese Harry, al parecer, seguía siendo diferente. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender exactamente por qué ocurría eso. ¿Tal vez era una manera de infiltrarse? ¿Acaso tenía que actuar de otra forma si quería que el espejo funcionara una vez más? O tal vez tenía características que le ayudaban a lucir diferente, como si no fuera…

—Harry Potter.

No supo qué ocurrió. Simplemente, un brillo proveniente del espejo le obligó a cerrar los ojos, ocasionando que su cuerpo se llenara de una sensación abrumadora: era como si alguien estuviera drenando su vida hasta dejarlo tan ligero y libre de todo, que inclusive el más débil toque podría derrumbarlo. Tampoco podía abrir los ojos, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarse era al espejo de Sirius, el cual podía sentir claramente entre sus manos. Tal vez, si lo apretaba un poco y se cortaba con él, podría obligarse a sí mismo a despertar. Era como un sueño, ¿no? Si se pellizcaba y sentía dolor, podría reaccionar.

—…idiota. Pansy ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

—O tal vez Harry simplemente se quedó dormido aquí al terminar su ronda.

Un bufido.

—Ni siquiera puede dormir durante la clase de Binns. ¡Es bastante delicado para permanecer aquí durante toda la noche!

—Pero si _él_ es quisquilloso para todo. «¡No toques mi túnica ni mi libro! ¡No respires mi aire!»

—Blaise…

Una carcajada.

—¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad! Pero si lo despiertas, avísame. Tiene un humor terrible durante las mañanas.

La conversación continuó, pero Harry no pudo seguir escuchándola. Intentó adivinar quiénes eran los que, al parecer, hablaban de él como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, pero no consiguió darle un rostro a esas voces, y aunque una le parecía ligeramente conocida, no podía confiar en ella. Era como si sus instintos le gritaran que debía tomar inmediatamente su varita y defenderse, a pesar de que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle.

—Vamos, levántate. Te ves ridículo aquí —dijo la voz, apoyando la mano en su hombro para moverlo. El toque, de alguna manera ilógica, pareció volver a darle dominio sobre su cuerpo, porque Harry consiguió apretar sus párpados y después de unos segundos, abrir sus ojos.

Ciertamente, lo último que esperaba ver era a Draco Malfoy inclinado muy cerca de él, con una expresión preocupada que no calzaba de ninguna manera con su horrible personalidad.

Por inercia, el cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Intentó alejarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue hundirse más en el sofá donde estaba sentado y que definitivamente no se sentía tan mullido como el que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Una rápida mirada alrededor le informó a Harry que, además de no estar solos, se encontraban en Slytherin. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? ¿Acaso Malfoy lo había hechizado y secuestrado durante la noche?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el otro muchacho de expresión burlona que estaba al lado de Malfoy, y que también era de su curso. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Zabini?—. ¡No me digas! Conseguiste que Umbridge te diera un poco de su té y perdiste el control, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué hago aquí?! —gritó, buscando entre los pliegues del uniforme su varita, sin darse cuenta de que por ello terminó soltando el espejo de Sirius—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

Malfoy y Zabini intercambiaron una mirada confundida parecía decir: «¿Se habrá embriagado anoche?», pero que no tranquilizó la paranoia en la que Harry se estaba hundiendo. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y cómo su mente se negaba a darle información sobre cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que su varita no aparecía. Seguramente el imbécil de Malfoy se la había quitado mientras estaba inconsciente.

Cuando el rubio se alejó, Harry sintió alivio al recuperar su espacio personal. De inmediato se incorporó del sofá, listo para enfrentarlos y salir de allí, pero Draco solo caminó hacia una mesita que estaba a un lado, y en donde reposaba una varita. El corazón de Harry latió desbocado al reconocerla: era la suya. Mientras Blaise parloteaba algo sobre no usar las plantas de la profesora Sprout, Harry siguió cada uno de los movimientos del otro. Se sentía expuesto sin su varita, pero no se iría de allí hasta que pudiera recuperarla, así tuviera que usar los golpes. Al menos sabía que no tendría problemas con Malfoy: sus dos guardaespaldas no parecían estar cerca y era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo solo. La única interrogante allí era Zabini, y el momento en el que resto de los estudiantes empezaran a aparecer por la sala común.

—Fue Pansy, ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco mientras sujetaba la varita y Blaise entornaba los ojos, como si estuviera cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez—. Te dije que la dejaras a ella con sus estúpidas rondas. Solo quería lograr que Peeves te metiera en problemas.

—No puedo creer que todavía sigas enfadado con ella por el castigo con Flitwick—comentó Zabini, sentándose en el sofá que Harry había abandonado instantes atrás. Sorprendiendo por la falta de preocupación que Blaise tenía, comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad estaba viviendo eso o solo era parte de un sueño más—. Y yo creyendo que Harry era el rencoroso.

—Yo no… —balbuceó, pero no consiguió armar una frase decente. No comprendía nada y su maldita cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Sin embargo, no quería bajar la guardia: Draco se dirigía hacia él. Harry se preparó para una terrible maldición o cualquier frase arrogante que le explicara aquel retorcido plan, pero todo pareció congelarse a su alrededor cuando Malfoy se limitó a levantar una ceja, extenderle su varita y decir:

—Esto era lo que buscabas, ¿no?

Dubitativo, Harry la tomó, esperando una trampa que nunca llegó. Por un segundo, al sentir la suave madera entre sus manos, consideró en salir corriendo, pero se preguntó si de verdad serviría de algo. ¿Acaso Umbridge les había ordenado encerrarlo?

—Esto no es gracioso, Malfoy —exclamó, cerrando su puño—. ¡Si me lanzaron un _Obliviate,_ les juro que…!

—¿ _Obliviate?_

—¿Me llamaste por mi apellido?

—¡Ya basta de este maldito juego! —gritó una vez más, irritado por sus falsas expresiones de desconcierto—. ¡¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?! ¿Los tienes atrapados también? ¡¿Están obedeciendo a Umbridge?!

Las alteradas palabras hicieron que Blaise se enderezara correctamente y que Draco lo mirara como si estuviera ante una persona completamente desconocida. El brillo fiero en su mirada, su rostro sonrojado y su agitada respiración no mejoraban la situación. Además, los alumnos de otros cursos de Slytherin habían comenzado a aparecer y Harry temió haber caído en medio de una terrible emboscada liderada por serpientes.

—Harry… —dijo Zabini, con una mueca de asco en su rostro—, ¿de _quiénes_ estás hablando? ¿Te refieres a la sabelotodo sangre sucia y a ese sujeto… el pelirrojo?

—No les llames de _esa_ manera —masculló furioso, listo para hechizarlo. ¡Y vaya que lo disfrutaría! ¿No llevaba semanas queriendo golpear a los estúpidos seguidores de Umbridge? No obstante, fueron los movimientos de Draco los que le pusieron un alto una vez más, porque el rubio caminó, no hacía él, sino hacia dos chicas que en ese momento entraban a la sala común.

—¡Pansy! ¿Qué le hiciste anoche a Harry?

Ella, que venía acompañada por una malhumorada Tracey, le lanzó una mirada a Harry y sonrió de lado. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó su nariz, desafiante, sin dejar de mostrar esa expresión de pura satisfacción.

—¿Qué dices, Draco, cielo? ¿Te da miedo que te lo haya arrebatado?

—¡Míralo! —exclamó en su dirección, y por un momento Harry se sintió como el bicho raro de una fiesta. Un bicho alelado que odió la manera en la que Pansy arrugó su fea nariz al acercarse a él.

—Lo veo —dijo ella con una risita maliciosa—. ¡Qué horrible ropa, Harry! ¿Por qué dormiste con el uniforme puesto? Hasta un Gryffindor se burlaría de lo mal que te ves. ¿O acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere que tu relación amorosa con Draco no es tan _satisfactoria_?

 _¿Qué….?_

—Déjalo ya, Pansy —intervino Blaise, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento—. Ambos despertaron con una resaca impresionante.

—¡Él es el único que…!

—Pero ella tiene razón, Draco. Sabes que Snape odia vernos… ¿Harry?

El aludido, cuya mente se había enfriado al escuchar las palabras de Parkinson, buscó a Draco, que lo miraba fastidiado pero sin ese odio que siempre había caracterizado a sus ojos grises. Al contrario, Harry podría asegurar que lucía preocupado. Pero ¿preocupado por _él_? Era ridículo. Eso era _algo_ que en ningún maldito universo ocurriría. Además, ¿había dicho _relación amorosa_? ¡La sola idea de que Malfoy y el compartieran un escenario le producía escalofríos! ¡Era horrendo!

—Esto es absurdo —dijo, completando al fin una oración y desviando su mirada hacia su ropa arrugada. ¿Estaba usando el uniforme con el escudo y la corbata de Slytherin? De acuerdo, esa broma había llegado demasiado lejos. De hecho, se estaba tornado cruel. ¿Qué demonios querían de él? ¡¿No podrían decírselo y dejarlo en paz?! —. Ya ni quisiera me interesa saber qué hicieron para que terminara aquí. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

—¡Harry! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —exclamó Draco, y fue el tono de su voz y no la pregunta la que hicieron que Harry lo mandara a la mierda en su mente. ¡¿De verdad creía que era divertido lo que sea que estuviese haciendo?!

—¡¿A dónde más, Malfoy?! ¡Me regreso a Gryffindor! —exclamó, diciendo con la pura mirada que hechizaría a cualquier idiota que intentara detenerlo.

No hizo falta que alguien lo hiciera.

Snape, con sus pasos firmes y su mirada escondida detrás de su nariz y su cabello, impuso el silencio en cuanto llegó. Todos los alumnos (los que Harry había ignorado, pero que hasta ese momento notó que no parecía importarles su presencia en su sala común) siguieron el andar del profesor, que se detuvo frente Harry, porque era el más cercano a la entrada principal.

Así que ese era su maldito plan. Lograr que Snape lo encontrara invadiendo áreas donde se suponía que no debía estar. Casi podía ver el morboso placer que el profesor sentiría al restarle puntos a Gryffindor, además del estúpido castigo que sin duda le daría.

Pero Snape no dijo nada de Gryffindor. De hecho, se limitó a mirar su ropa de la misma manera en la que tía Petunia lo hizo cada mañana del verano pasado: como un desastre imposible de arreglar.

—Espero, señor Potter, que no aparezca en mi clase vestido de esa manera. Cinco puntos menos, Slytherin. —Snape siguió caminando hacia el centro de la sala para que todo el mundo lo escuchara, sin darse cuenta de la expresión pasmada de Harry. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Snape de verdad había ignorado la oportunidad de castigarlo para siempre y le había restado puntos a Slytherin por su su causa? Volteó buscando apoyo, pero Hermione y Ron no estaban en esa multitud de rostros desconocidos. El único que lo miraba era Draco, porque Blaise estaba más interesado en ver su reflejo en un espejo que había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

Un espejo.

Mierda.

¡Zabini tenía el espejo que Sirius le había dado!

—Durante el ciclo escolar, Dolores Umbridge estará vigilando a cada estudiante, cada idea y cada movimiento —dijo Snape, arrastrando su voz y paseando la mirada por la sala común. ¿De verdad les estaba advirtiendo sobre ella? ¿No era demasiado tarde para hacerlo?—. Espero que ninguno de ustedes olvide sus lealtades. El más leve titubeo podría costarles muy caro. Y no toleraré ningún error proveniente de aquí.

Luego, como si la palabra _error_ estuviera tatuada en su rostro, Snape miró a Harry. Había rabia, enfado, pero también decepción, una emoción que nunca antes había visto reflejada en los ojos de ese profesor, al menos no cuando lo miraba a él. Generalmente un fracaso de su parte solía ser un regalo de Navidad para Snape.

—Regresen a sus actividades —ordenó, pero el silencio continuó. Cuando pasó una vez más al lado de Harry, ahora en sentido contrario, añadió en voz baja—: Arregle esa corbata, señor Potter. Si sigue despreciando de esa manera el uniforme escolar, tendrá un desagradable castigo.

Al desaparecer el profesor, los murmullos y las conversaciones (que ahora tenían un nuevo tema) regresaron. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que Harry necesitaba era recuperar el espejo y ya después comprendería que ocurría. Caminando hacia el sofá, logró quitarle el espejo de las manos antes de que Blaise pudiera arrojarlo al suelo y quedara destrozado. Su sien le palpitaba y todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, pero aun así alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta que el otro le hacía:

—Ah. ¿Era tuyo, amigo Gryffindor? —El tono burlón de Zabini le hizo apartar la mirada del espejo. Era evidente que su presencia, de alguna manera, no era extraña allí. Su mente se llenó de las imágenes que había visto antes de perder la consciencia: él siendo de Slytherin. ¿Acaso ese era el mundo que el espejo le había mostrado? ¿De verdad él pertenecía a las mazmorras y hablaba con personas que eran idiotas?

—Deja de decir eso, Blaise, maldición —murmuró Draco.

—¡Pero sí fue él quien lo dijo! —exclamó, riéndose—. _Amigo_ de la sangre sucia, él siendo un orgulloso miembro de Gryffindor… ¿Qué me faltó nombrar? ¿Qué te engaña con algún Hufflepuff? ¿Con _Justin_ Finch-Fletchley, tal vez?

Draco bufó, mandándolo a la mierda en voz baja, pero acercándose a Harry. Cuando levantó sus manos, Potter dio un paso hacia atrás hasta que descubrió que el rubio solo sujetó su corbata para anudarla correctamente, como si hacer eso fuese su pan de cada maldito día.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —preguntó Draco sin mirarlo; sus ojos estaban centrados en la suave tela de la corbata. A él no parecía incomodarle la cercanía que tenían, pero los dedos Harry le quemaban por empujarlo y maldecirlo. Su presencia le causaba escalofríos—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese espejo? ¿Pasó algo anoche?

Aunque estaba confundido y tenía los nervios de punta, Harry no se consideraba un idiota. De hecho, parecía como si hubiera tomado la poción multijugos para infiltrarse a Slytherin con la forma de Goyle. Solo que Malfoy lo llamaba por su nombre y tenía el horrible hábito de tocarlo. Aun así, ¿podría conseguir información que lo ayudara si actuaba como si fuera parte de ellos?

Decidió arriesgarse.

—Es de mi padrino.

Eso, para alivio de Harry que estaba a punto de maldecirlo, detuvo las manos del otro. Si Draco no lo notó, fue porque ahora estaba mirándolo, dándole a entender que sabía de quién habla. El comprobar aquello solo ocasionó que Potter tuviera deseos de acostarse y no despertar hasta que todo estuviera en orden. Hasta que Malfoy no volviera a acercarse nunca más a él en toda su puta vida.

—Sirius es un idiota, lo sabes mejor que nadie. No entiendo por qué ahora actúas como si hubiese hecho algo importante. De cualquier manera, ¿qué propiedades mágicas tiene el espejo que lo hace tan especial?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Harry comprendió que en realidad no sabía para qué servía ese espejo ni por qué lo defendía tanto. Agachó la mirada y el reflejo que le devolvió fue ahora el de la sala común de Gryffindor. Con el corazón palpitándole acelerado y un nudo apretándole el estómago, la imagen fue, literalmente, la gota que derramó el vaso.

Harry apretó su mano entornó al espejo y caminó hacia afuera de la sala común, ignorando las palabras de Draco y Blaise. Tal vez fuera porque todos notaban su irritación o simplemente porque preferían ignorarlo, pero ninguno de los Slytherin murmuró algo sobre su presencia allí. Al llegar a los pasillos, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los rayos de un sol matutino que se colaba por las amplias ventanas. ¿Por qué había tanta luz? ¿No estaban en invierno? Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Lo que necesitaba ahora era buscar a sus amigos y…

—¡Neville! ¡Neville, espera!

Su amigo se detuvo, pero parecía impactado por su presencia. Neville, que traía un libro de Herbología entre sus manos, miró a todos lados, como si no estuviera seguro de que era él a quien le hablaba. Además, lo miraba con desconfianza.

—¿Qué q-quieres, Potter? —balbuceó valientemente. Harry perdió el aliento cuando descubrió que ese Neville de verdad parecía no reconocerlo y además no tenía el brillo decidido que siempre aparecía en su mirada al terminar las reuniones del ED—. ¡No ayudo a ningún Slytherin!

—¿De qué hablas, Neville? —En un arranque de desesperación, Harry sujetó sus hombros y lo meció, porque ya tenía suficiente de ello. No quería que lo siguieran mirando como si fuera un maldito sádico desconocido—. ¡¿Dónde está Hermione y Ron?!

Neville comenzaba a volverse borroso ante sus ojos.

—Harry, ¿serías tan amable de soltar al señor Longbottom? No queremos llevarlo a la enfermería tan pronto.

La voz, la cansada y amable voz, no lo tranquilizó, pero fue a quien Harry consiguió obedecer. Después de todo, era la voz que durante _meses_ lo había ignorado, haciéndole pensar y sentir cosas realmente horribles.

—Sí, profesor Dumbledore —masculló.

Y al voltear, en verdad estaba allí, ese hombre de mirada azul que por una vez en su vida no sonreía frente a él.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas madrugadas a todos!

¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que una trama confusa bastaría con solo un Harry intercambiado? xD Además, ¿qué sería de mí sin las paranoinas de nuestro querido Harry!Canon? xD Tan molestable que es cuando está rodeado de Slytherin rudos e inmorales, jajajaja. El pobre... nah, que sufra un rato, así tendremos de qué reírnos. Ok! Expliquemos un poco cómo se desarrollaran los capítulos: Serán uno y uno. Empezamos con Harry!Sly, ahora presentamos a Harry!Gry y el próximo capítulo volveremos con el Harry!Sly. Sí. Es un enredo. Por otra parte, ya no puedo traumatizarlos más. ¿O sí? xD

¡Desenles suerte y no olviden apoyar a su Harry favorito! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Muchas gracias a **amaliamichaelis3, Kuroneko1490, sasuhinas fan, xonyaa11, Christine C, Pain-99, sinideas, Acantha-27, Amai Star of Darkness, Gaheller Saberhagen, mixhii, Druida, belloty, Saku-Aya, SashaMorita, cuquiluna3** por sus reviews!

 **¡Excelente fin de semana, os quiero!**


End file.
